


But Then I Knew You, I Knew You, I Knew You (I Really Knew You)

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Ann and Ryuji just can't seem to get rid of each other.





	But Then I Knew You, I Knew You, I Knew You (I Really Knew You)

**Author's Note:**

> the result of a lot of poking a wip and restarting it until it comes out right. And boy, did it.
> 
> this is a companion piece to [What I Want to Say (Without Saying 'I Love You')](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931688), but is totally digestible on it's own, so I opted not to put it as a chapter of the above.

Ann has been working as a freelance model since she got into high school. Early on, she discovered the importance of keeping some rules she follows. If not for them, she’d have drowned and given up on the career long before now. It’s a hard business, cutthroat and cruel.

The first rule: Sell yourself…: Nobody hires the cute girl nobody knows unless they find a really good reason, so be ready to give it to them. 

The second rule: ...But don’t give yourself up: Free work is worthless to you and valuable to everyone else, so don’t do it. Get paid or get lost.

The third rule: Don’t try to make friends: Other models aren’t here to be nice to the teenager who’s taking bread out of their mouth, and the directors don’t give a shit about you the second you get off the shoot, so don’t bother. If they know your name and your reputation, that’s enough.

Ann breaks two of these rules when she sees Ryuji in the group chat just before midterms, pity partying about the English prep test Kawakami administered that he failed miserably; she texts him directly, offering to help him study. Makoto did the same thing in the group chat, but he turned her down.

He doesn’t turn Ann down, though. There’s talk of money, but she brushes it off for later, knowing fully well that she won’t take a dime out of his pocket, or Ms. Sakamoto’s either.

Dinner, though. She’d never pass up a chance for his mom’s cooking, especially not after so long without a home-cooked meal. 

* * *

“It’s so good to see you again, Ann! When was the last time she was over, Ryu?” Ms. Sakamoto says, setting out meat and vegetables to cook in the hotpot in the center of the table.

“Two years, I think?” He picks up his chopsticks the second the sukiyaki plate touches the table, but his mom slaps his hand right as he starts to lift a piece to dump in the pot. 

“At least let me sit down before you start, damn it!” She shoots Ann a smile, which Ann returns in kind. Just like usual, somehow. It’s like she never left. Like the last 2 years didn’t happen. Even if they’re both very different people than they were back then, even if it looks like those two years aged Ms. Sakamoto by 10.

It’s nice. This is nice, cozy even. She can’t help but wonder if this is what having a family to come home to is like.

Ms. Sakamoto sits down at last, her chair scraping against the linoleum as she leans forward enough to reach the sukiyaki and dumping enough in for all of them, along with some mushrooms and a big helping of noodles. “So! What are you up to these days, Ann? Find a school club or anything, maybe?”

Ann smiles tightly, tapping her chopsticks on the table to add to the fiction that she has to think about it. “I’ve been doing extracurricular stuff. Freelance modeling, mostly.”

“A model?! Oh, Ann, your parents would be so proud! How are they doing, anyway?”

“...Probably fine. They’re in Italy, I think.” Ann catches Ryuji’s wince out of the corner of her eye, but keeps her eyes focused on the hotpot.

Ms. Sakamoto brushes it off, smiling and nodding. “Good, good. A model, Ryu-kun. You’re friends with a model! Can you believe it?”

Ryuji makes a so-so gesture, and his mom leans over and flicks his ear. “I mean, yeah, alright, jeez. She’s definitely the hottest girl in school, I’d be an idiot if I didn’t believe her.”

“Damn right.” Ms. Sakamoto says around a mouthful of sukiyaki with a wink to Ann. “Ryu has been spending a lot of time out late, right? Did he get a girlfriend I should know about, Ann?”

“No, unless he's hiding her from me, too. We've been working on getting ready for midterms, that's all.” Ann takes a small helping of noodles from the pot, slurping them as quietly as she can while Ryuji stares daggers at her. 

“Oh, good! I'm so glad you two are hanging out together again. I know you both hate it, but I think you're so cute together!” Ryuji groans when Ms. Sakamoto punctuates her sentence by ruffling his hair. Ann's heart thumps in her chest when he gives Ann a long look, while his mom laughs and laughs and laughs. He looks…apologetic, sad even. 

Maybe he regrets it. 

“Ma, come on…” He grumbles, and Ann can't help but smirk at the despair in his expression in the face of Mom Embarrassment.

“I'm serious! I was always telling my girl friends about you two in middle school, you know. And you even bought him a dolphin! So cute!”

“Oh, yeah, I  _ forgot about that…”  _ Ann fixes Ryuji in his seat with a murderous glare, and he freezes, mortified. 

“Boys are so silly, you know. I hope you haven't gotten your heart broken by one in high school, Ann. They're dogs at that age, and you're a  _ very _ juicy bone to them.”

“ _ Ma _ , come on, she's trying to eat and you're talkin’ about boning?!”

“It's the truth, Ryu, and don't you forget that I remember your little middle school sleepover makeout party!” She nods triumphantly when Ryuji's jaw drops, mouth working uselessly as his mom continues to bury him alive. “Now, no judgment, I trust you kids, but I'm just saying. I hope that little kiss didn't make you not want to hang around Ryuji, Ann. God knows the boy has few enough friends to be driving them off with hormones.”

Ann smiles, genuinely. “Oh, no, no way, Ms. Sakamoto.” 

She hasn't thought about that day in a long time. It wasn't their first kiss, of course, but it was the first time Ann stayed the night at Ryuji's house; the first time she'd ever stayed at a friend's home, even. The night before that sleepover, he had gone to Ann's house to play and found out the truth about Ann's life: the empty home, opulent but bare, the absentee family, the endless string of caretakers who care only if she causes them trouble. She'd cried, then,when Ryuji got mad on her behalf, stomping around their living room and ranting about the awful things that everyone has forced her into, the cruelty of her isolation. And he kissed her for the first time then, through her tears and her furious denials of the truth. And they'd made a promise then, that it was them versus the world.

That night, during that sleepover, Ms. Sakamoto had found them sitting together in the dark on the floor of Ryuji's room, working hard to make their second kiss only marginally less awful than the first. But Ms. Sakamoto didn't know that under the blanket they were both sharing, Ann's hand had been square on Ryuji's cock only a moment before. It had been his loud reactions to her first handjob, his barely controlled shouts of pleasure, that had made Ms. Sakamoto investigate. Ann had resumed it a few minutes later when she went to bed, muffling Ryuji's cries with her mouth.

She doesn't hate Ryuji for abandoning her after that, when they moved up to high school and he found something else to occupy him. She'd always been the one to initiate with him after they started hanging out, asking if she can come over, whatever. She still  _ likes _ him, despite it all. He's a bone head, but they think alike, and when he's focused and on task there's nobody else quite like him that Ann has ever met. 

So she watches them both and laughs along with then, thinking about all the ways she can try to catch the running man and make him pay attention to the girl in front of him again.

* * *

“Ann, c’mon, stop...” Ryuji moans, face down on the kitchen table and covering his head with both arms. Ann sits right next to him, smiling deviously as she writes messages in English for him to translate back to her. They spread down the page in her tight English script, tilted at weird angles to cram more in. «The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog.» «The girl with blonde hair cried until the boy stopped her.» «The black cat slept in the sun.» «A courageous man rides to the rescue of the damsel. » «A girl dreams of being saved, but never is.»

“Not gonna stop until you at least get one right, dude.” She doodles in the margins while Ryuji mopes, curvy hearts and poorly-drawn Morgana faces, masks and whips. “You’re the one who was crying about failing midterms. I can just go home if you want.”

“No!” Ryuji shoots upright, sitting up straight in his seat. “No, no no no. Don’t go.” He runs a hand through his hair, groaning. “I…ugh. Okay. one more time. I can do this.”

“You can definitely do this. Just give it a real shot, okay?” She starts from the top, indicating a sentence with her pencil.

“«I had dinner with a friend», right?” Ryuji hesitates, looking to Ann for confirmation.

“I dunno, are you right?” Ann gives him a sideways glance in return, her expression initially stern, only to break into a giggle when he looks despondent. “Okay, sorry, sorry. You know, you could take teasing a lot better back in middle school.”

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, gimme another. I’m on a roll now.”

“I dunno if that counts as a roll yet, tough guy. Try to get 3 in a row, then we’ll talk.” Her pencil moves to another sentence. 

“«The television turned off...unexpectedly»?”

“Yep. Good work, prefixes and suffixes are hard sometimes. Okay, one more, then you get your roll reward.” She keeps her eyes on him. Back in middle school, she'd always loved messing with Ryuji. That shocked to his core expression he always got after she surprised him was a wonderful motivator, she found out.

“Since when are we doin rewards?” Ryuji snorts, an eyebrow raised.

“Just something I thought up. 2 in a row gets you candy, and...well, I can’t spoil the surprise for three in a row.” She can’t help but feel a little gratified at Ryuji’s response to the challenge. He looks at the sheet of paper with an expression she used to see whenever her old bullies would walk past them in the hall.

Conviction. 

So she picks the easiest one she’s written down.

“...Seriously? «Magazine models are hot.»” Ryuji laughs. “You know, I didn’t think you were that vain.”

“Am I wrong?” She plucks a candy from the dish in the middle of the table. Ms. Sakamoto had somehow found the time between Ryuji texting a warning to make extra food after class and them arriving home to run to the convenience store, returning just as they arrived with a hefty bag full of Ann’s favorite gummies from middle school.

Ryuji turns to face her, mouth opening in protest, and that’s when Ann strikes, pulling him to her with both arms around his neck, pressing their lips together and shoving the candy into his mouth. Ryuji spasms in surprise under her grip, only to relax once her nails bite into his neck, his lips parting to allow more than sugar in. 

Ann makes a game of it, her tongue flicking past his and tossing the gummy piece around his mouth as she kisses him, only stopping when Ryuji makes a strangled noise somewhere between a growl and a moan, feels his hand placed gently on her hip. Ryuji looks like he just finished a marathon of his own, eyes wide and dilated as he swallows the candy without even bothering to chew it. Ann watches him, putting her hand on top of his and gently pulling it off of her hip. 

“You’re gonna need a lot more than 3 in a row to get to touch me, Ryu.” Ann teases, setting his hand in his lap.

“Wh—Ann?” Ryuji’s mouth still hangs open, disbelieving the last 30 seconds of his life. “What. What? Why? What?”

“Well, I think that’s probably a good stopping point for tonight.” Ann stands, picking up her papers and stuffing them into her bag. As she turns to leave, Ann hears a chair clatter to the floor and feels Ryuji’s hand around her wrist, holding as lightly as he can.

“Ann, c’mon, don’t go. Just…” Ryuji trails off, sighing. “Please.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ryuji’s grip loosens and she walks out, only catching a glimpse of him as she closes the door behind her on the way out of the house, his hand on the hallway wall as he watches her go.

* * *

They meet every night, even on afternoons spent in the Metaverse. Always at Ryuji’s house, always eating dinner with his mother on days she hasn’t been kept late at work or gone to bed early, and going over his English homework or doing exercises Ann devises once she heads off to bed. All of them involve some kind of reward scheme she has also devised, invariably involving something that frazzles Ryuji so badly they end up stopping for the night.

One night it’s four correct conjugations for her to run her hands through his hair (the feeling of her hands, softer than anything he could imagine, whispering through his dry hair was unlike anything he’d ever felt before). Another, for every sentence he writes without making a grammar error, she sits in his lap for 1 minute. That time, they remain there for 5 minutes, Ann straddling him, her arms resting on his shoulders, while Ryuji can’t decide what is worse to look at: her chest, her smiling face, her skirt hiked up so high by their position, or nowhere at all (he decides closing his eyes and not making any sudden moves with his hands until Ann clicks her tongue and gets off of him is the best strategy).

There’s been no discussion of why she’s doing this, or rather Ann won’t answer when Ryuji asks, merely fixes him with a look until they go back to working on his English. It scares him. He’s spent sleepless hours in bed trying to unravel why Ann is doing this to him. Why the feel of her hands against his hair made his heart feel like it was ready to explode out of his chest, why her weight settling onto his lap was somehow so comforting that he had to bite his lip to stop himself from begging her to come back when she got up and left only a few minutes later.

Tonight, the game is correcting spelling errors, and the reward? Well, it hasn’t been named yet, and that alone is scary, but Ann took her hair down in preparation for it, and that’s only adding to it. Worse: he’s on a roll, 10 correct answers and still going strong, and that  _ terrifies  _ him.

It's so hard for him to wrap his head around how Ann makes him feel. She's an old friend, a trusted teammate, a devastatingly hot girl  _ and _ someone he let down. Every time he looks at her, all these warring thoughts slam together in his head like a train pile-up, leaving him feeling like he ran a marathon in the last 10 seconds.

He freezes whenever she gets near him, and her repeated advances are only making things worse. He's terrified of  _ hurting _ her more than anything else in the world. He has no idea what Kamoshida did to her, what could have gone down when scum like him has a hold over someone. He would love to just…do something, take charge. Doing shit comes so easily to Ryuji. But if taking charge and  _ doing shit _ ruins what they are to each other a second time…

“Look at you go, Ryuji. Maybe you won’t even need me to help you out anymore soon.” Ann smiles when she talks but doesn’t look at Ryuji, but there’s something wrong with her expression, something off. Ryuji turns to her, watching her, and realizes why: She looks like she used to whenever he caught a glimpse of Kamoshida in the halls with her, a saccharine smile to not let on what’s going on in her head.

“Ann.” Ryuji watches her, sick to his stomach. She shouldn’t need that smile anymore. Not ever. “Look at me.”

She doesn’t move, writing three more words misspelled on the page. «Fcuk Ovf Dood»

“Oh, nice, «fuck off dude». Ann, come on, talk to me. I know I’m stupid, and maybe I won’t get it, but...just talk to me. Please.”

“Why?” Ann says quietly, barely audible over the sound of her pencil scratching against the paper, a black box forming as she shakes it back and forth.

“C’mon. We’re in this together now, right? I don’t know what goes on in your head, you gotta tell me.” Ryuji pleads, leaning onto the table to try to get into her field of vision. 

Ann laughs dryly, continuing her scratching and not looking at Ryuji. “In this together. Yeah, we were. You and me against the world. But  _ that _ changed, didn’t it.”

Ryuji exhales, shaking his head. “Yeah. We both...yeah.” He gets quiet, looking down at his hand already rubbing absently along his thigh, the ache already threatening to overwhelm everything just from thinking about it. “I can’t fix things. God, I wish I could. But I can try to make things better now. You know?”

“Then why won’t you touch me, Ryuji?” Ann stops scribbling, putting her pencil down but never taking her eyes off the mass of black on the page. “The only time you’ve put a hand on me  _ since our first kiss in middle school _ was to put your hand on my hip last week.”

“I’m fuckin scared, dude!” Ryuji puts his hand over Ann’s on the table, as softly as he can. “I don’t know what you’ve been put through! I know Kamoshida was a fucking pervert, but you’ve never talked about it, not once. I was afraid I’d. Ann, I don’t want to hurt you any more than I already have.”

Ann doesn’t move, her face shrouded by her hair. “Promise me you’ll stay.”

“Ann, I—”

“Promise. Like before.”

“Yeah. I’m never going anywhere without you, Ann. It’s—It’s you and me against the world, like it was supposed to be. ” Ryuji closes his hand around hers, squeezing gently. “So...please. Tell me.”

And she tells him. She tells him everything that’s happened to her since that night they spent together in his bedroom, the last time they were ever alone together.

It’s the hardest thing Ryuji’s ever done. Harder than physical therapy, harder than holding himself back around Kamoshida until he didn’t have to anymore, harder than not exploding every time he saw that man touch Ann. Harder than not taking the chance to blow Kamoshida sky high when Ann gave him mercy, to not give in to how much he hated that bastard for everything he’d done to Shiho, to Ann, to the entire school. It’s all he can do to remain still, listening numbly to Ann enumerate all the things she’s borne in silence, alone, without him.

If he were Ann, he would have hated him so much. Even with all they had been through together, everything they had said and seen about one another, abandoning her to  _ that _ was too much. But the look in her eyes when she finishes, looks up from the paper to him with red, swollen eyes still leaking tears, tells him everything about how she feels about him.

And he knows, in that moment, that he will never willingly abandon Ann Takamaki again. They’ll have to kill him first.

* * *

Two days before his midterm, they meet again. Ann brings an overnight bag, ready to stay the night and keeping him studying through Sunday. Or at least that’s what she tells Ms. Sakamoto, who has been saddled with a project that will keep her at work through till Monday.

To both of their credit, they study like normal, running Ryuji through the pre-test Ms. Kawakami handed out the day before, until Ms. Sakamoto heads off to bed. The only thing that signals any difference is Ryuji's hands, always searching for a point of connection between them and taking any chance he gets. It's sweet, Ann thinks.

Ann yawns exaggeratedly, stretching her arms above her head and smacking her lips. “Well, I’m beat. We’ve got all day tomorrow to keep going, so let’s get some sleep.”

“What, already? We haven’t even started home—” Ryuji stops when Ann gives him the most deadpan ‘are you serious’ look he’s ever seen.

“Ryuji...don’t fuck this up for both of us. C’mon, I still owe you a reward from before.” She stands, taking him by the hand and tugging gently until he stands and follows where she leads him, half-finished homework forgotten on the table.

She directs them to his bedroom, setting him on his own bed and turning around to close the door. Ryuji watches her intently as she tugs her uniform jacket off, the hoodie under coming off with it and hanging both on the hook on his wall next to his own hoodie. She closes the door, turning back to him. “Close your eyes.”

Ryuji opens his mouth to protest, but thinks better of it, taking a slow breath and obliging her. Of course, that gives him a lot of time to think about what Ann is going to do to him. It can’t be too crazy, right? They kissed, but they had kissed before. She touched him, a lot, but they touched a lot before, too. They used to hold hands on the train, whenever she came over for dinner (very often, back then). It hadn’t occurred to him until recently how alone he had been, without her. Then, her hand cups Ryuji’s cheek, and he only just manages to suppress the urge to jump away from the sudden contact, only inhaling shakily and keeping his eyes closed.

“Ryuji.” Ann says, her voice so much closer than he expected. He can feel her breath on his face, warm with a hint of sweetness. 

“Y-Yeah?”

“I’m a little mad at you. Wanna know why?” Ann sounds more playful than she has in a long time.

“Uh...yeah, I guess?” He starts to peek, but one of her fingers slides up to block his vision, so he closes it again.

“You lied to me. You could have just told me the truth, you know. I wouldn’t have cared.”

“Wait, lied about what?”

A soft plush slaps him in the face, grinding into his other cheek. “You could have just said it was for you, you dumbass…”

Oh, shit. He forgot to put Miyu (the dolphin) away.

“Ah, shit. Right.” Ryuji opens his eyes, looking up at Ann’s gentle smile and sighing. “I was a dumbass back then, you know?”

“Oh, you haven’t stopped being one, either.” Ann drops the plush into his lap and sits down next to him on the bed. “But no more of that. Just talk to me. If you don’t know what’s going on in my head, ask. Okay?”

Ryuji nods. “Okay. What’s going through your head right now, then?”

“Well...I was just thinking about how very thin your walls are, and how little I care.” Ryuji swallows when Ann says that, then shuffles in his seat, turning fully to face her on the bed.

“Yeah. Me too.” Ryuji moves first, reaching up to thread his fingers through Ann’s hair, as soft as silk against his skin. Ann murmurs something under her breath, pulling him closer by his shirt until they meet centimeters away, eyes locked on each other.

“Don’t stop. No matter what, okay? Don’t stop.” Ann smiles when Ryuji nods to her, and she pulls him closer, kissing him. It’s nothing like their last kiss, forced and invasive, but more like their first kiss that day in Ann’s empty home, when she had tears streaming down her cheeks because he had asked where everyone was even though he knew the answer. When all he wanted was to make Ann feel better, take her mind from all the bad in her life.

He’d told himself that day would be the last time he hurt Ann. It hadn’t come true, maybe wouldn’t ever come true even in the future. But that won’t stop Ryuji from trying his god damned  _ hardest _ to make sure it is the last time for as long as he can make it true. With Shiho removed forcibly from the picture, he knows he has to step up for her. Ann should never have to go through that again. He had chased her when he realized how alone she was, back then, but now she came chasing him once he removed that warmth from her. 

Never again. His hands wander with minds of their own, caressing her arms, brushing through her hair again and again, cupping her cheek whenever Ann gives him the room to; her own hands remain glued to his face through the entire kiss, holding him tightly in place with her grip. He takes his chances where he can get them, his hands traveling to riskier and riskier positions every time they move until at last he gets a gasp from her when he brushes her skirt higher on her thigh, smiling to her when she catches his eye.

In response, she rips his shirt over his head, dragging fingers and nails possessively down his chest and murmuring nothings to him when he kisses her neck. He keeps his hand sliding further up her thigh until he pops the button of her skirt waistband open with a thumb and tugs it downward. She so until she squirms out of it and settles into his lap again, face to reddened face.

“What are you thinking?” Ryuji asks.

“That I already said not to stop, so stop fucking around.” Ann responds, threading her arms around his chest and clinging to his back. “Just do it.”

He knows he’s already ridiculously hard under her, and that she knows it too, but...His hand slips between them, following the curve of her abdomen down until he slips under the band of her panties. His fingers brush through the tangle of her pubes slowly until she bites back an English curse against his neck, whining for a moment after when he slides back just a little. 

«Did you like that?» He whispers in her ear, teasing her just a little more.

“«Fuck you, Ryuji, fuck, god damn it...» I know you want it, just put it in, stop fucking with me…” Ann murmurs against his neck, moaning when his finger slips just inside her pussy and digging her nails deeper into his shoulder. Ryuji moves aimlessly inside her with one finger, relying on Ann’s audible reactions that she’s trying her best to stifle and the bucking of her hips to guide him. The sound she makes against his shoulder when his second finger joins the first feels like it reverberates through him, his cock responding by growing so painfully hard that he nearly cries out as well.

“Ahhh, «god damn it», Ryuji, just fucking—haaaaahahh fuck fuck fuck, Ryuji, you’re gonna, I’m, I I I I I—” Ann comes messily onto his hand and lap, muffling herself against his shoulder until everything stops spinning in her head. Ryuji withdraws and she crawls off of him onto the bed, sprawling out and trying to recover. 

Ann picks up Miyu from her place forgotten next to them and clutches the plush to her chest while Ryuji busies himself dumping his pants in his hamper. When he turns around, Ann gets a good look at just how hard he is under his boxers, the length of his cock totally visible against his thigh through the damp material where it clings to his shaft.

“Oh my god, Ryu, you look like you peed yourself.” Ann giggles, burying her face in Miyu.

“Oh, shut up, whose fault is that?”

“Yours. I meant your fuckin’ dick when I said put it in, you baby.” 

“Yeah, well, somebody told me not to stop, so I just fuckin’ went with the flow, you know?” Ryuji strips out of his boxers as well, standing there nude in his socks with his hands on his hips and erection fully on display. “There, you happy?”

Ann peeks up over the dolphin, grinning. “That’s much better. C’mon, come to bed, I didn’t even get to give you your reward yet.”

“What, naked?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna take anything you put on right off of you in a second, anyway. Get the light, too.”

“Bossy…” Ryuji mutters under his breath as he flicks it off absentmindedly, only to stop when he turns back. Under the deep evening light coming in from the window just above his bed, Ann looks unbelievable, propping herself up with one arm and the other protectively wrapped around Miyu. Even in the dim light, her hair shines like the sun to him, and he feels as he always does when he sees it: drawn to it, like moth to flame.

She snorts when he lays down across from her, smiling. “You have got the dopiest look on your face right now, and you aren’t even the one who just came.” She wiggles across the bed until they’re closer, the dolphin pressing against both of their chests.

“Yeah yeah.” Ryuji reaches out, brushing Ann’s hair away from her eyes. “So, what are you thinking about?”

“Mm, that you’re  _ way _ too casual for how hard that thing is.” Ann reaches down lightning-fast, seizing his cock in her hand. Ryuji gasps, feeling his pulse beat in it against Ann’s grip, squeezing him just enough to make him nervous. “And how I wasn’t the one who shouted loud enough for your mom to check on us, last time. I wonder if you’ve still got as loud a mouth on you now as you did then.”

“Hhhahhh, alright.” Ryuji swallows, putting on a brave grin. “You’re on, A—ahhhhh, fuck, holy shit…” Ryuji gasps when Ann’s hand moves, the palm of her hand sliding gracefully down his cock and back up again in a long, slow motion. Her wicked grin is proof enough of how much she’s enjoying this.

“What was that? Were you trying to sound tough just now?” She pumps his cock again, just a little bit faster, and he muffles the sound by burying his face in Miyu. She giggles, stroking his shaft with a steady rhythm now. “Oh, you’re so sensitive, I thought the big ones were harder to work with. You big softie…”

“S-shut up…” Ryuji mumbles around the plush, looking at Ann only to find her intently watching his cock twitch under her hand. He looks down too, his head spinning from the sensation and the sight of her hand wrapped around him. He feels like he’s losing control of his entire body, everything being whited out by Ann’s touch, by how close she is to him now,  by the smell of her skin and the sound of her laugh. He bites back a string of curses by burying his face in his threadbare stuffed dolphin, and Ann laughs, and that just makes it  _ worse _ , because he’s out of control now. He’s barely holding on, a tightness in his stomach growing larger.

“Fuck, Ann, wait, you’re gonna, I, Ann, haah, no no Ann, I’m gonna—” Ryuji curls up and suppresses a shout as best as he can when he comes, spraying jets of cum across her shirt and stomach. He groans as Ann releases him, sighing. “Sorry.”

“Oh, shut up. It’s not a big deal, I have more shirts.” Ann wriggles out of her newly dirtied shirt, wiping up the rest of the mess onto it and throwing it over Ryuji into his hamper. “Make sure you press it, too, I don’t want wrinkles.”

“Man…” Ryuji sighs, burying his face in Miyu. He blinks in surprise when Ann kisses his forehead, looking up at her.

“No pity parties. We’re in this together, alright?” She yanks back the covers, crawling in and casting her bra out onto the floor. Ryuji, after a momentary pause where he realizes that Ann is naked  _ in his bed _ , does the same. Together, she snuggles up to his chest, throwing out her hair behind her. “Your mom doesn’t check on you in the morning, right?”

“Nah. She usually wakes up late and has to rush.”

“Good. I don’t wanna get up early either.” Ann breathes out, and Ryuji drapes an arm over her waist. “Mm. Better. It’d be perfect if you lose the dolphin, though.”

“No way. Miyu and I are a package deal.” Ryuji says haughtily, and Ann snorts.

“Miyu? Really?”

“Oh, shut up. I’ll pay you back for her, eventually.”

“Nah, you won’t.” Ann tugs the plushie to her own chest, now that Ryuji’s arm is occupied by her. “But I forgive you. Even if you gave her a bad name.”

They fade into silence now, closing their eyes together. Right before Ryuji falls asleep, he hears something muttered just at the edge of his hearing.

“M’glad...you came back…” She murmurs.

“...Me too.” Ryuji whispers, watching her drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of porn about falling asleep together, huh.


End file.
